Our Love Story
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Dunia sihir yang aman dan tentram kembali terusik dengan kembalinya para pelahap maut. Berbagai kekacauan kembali terjadi. Dan apakah kehidupan pernikahan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger juga ikut kacau? R&R?


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tujuh tahun setelah perang Hogwarts.

Summary : Dunia sihir yang aman dan tentram kembali terusik dengan kembalinya para pelahap maut. Berbagai kekacauan kembali terjadi. Dan apakah kehidupan pernikahan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger juga ikut kacau?

**A/N : Satu lagi fic multichap dari saya. Untuk pertama kalinya saya nulis kehidupan Dramione setelah nikah *nari. Disini Om Voldy memang sudah musnah saat perang besar, tetapi anggap saja banyak pengikutnya yang masih hidup termasuk Bellatrix Lestrange. **

**Warning!** OOC, GaJe, Typo, Mungkin aneh dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

**Don't like? Don't read...**

* * *

**.**

**Our Love Story**

**.**

Matahari sudah mulai kembali menampakkan wajahnya. Sinarnya yang begitu terang dan hangat berlarian menyinari kota London. Sinar yang sama juga menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang gordennya sudah ditarik oleh seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun.

Draco Malfoy merasa bahwa baru sebentar saja dia memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya ketika dia merasa ada sinar menyilaukan. Merasa terganggu, Draco mulai membuka matanya dan berniat untuk menutup kembali gorden yang terbuka.

"Sudah pagi, Draco. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Nanti kau terlambat bekerja," suara lembut wanita itu mau tidak mau membuat Draco benar-benar membuka matanya.

Disanalah wanitanya berdiri. Di depan lemari baju besar dan tampaknya dia sedang memakai jubah kerjanya. Rambut cokelatnya juga sudah diikat rapi.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Tadi malam aku pulang larut. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan kemarin. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi," kata Draco sambil kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik bantal. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Draco merasakan bantalnya ditarik.

"Ayo bangun, pemalas! Jangan cari alasan. Kau harus tetap berangkat kerja hari ini dan kau tidak boleh sampai terlambat! Cepat bangun Mister Malfoy!" Wanita itu mulai menarik tangan Draco supaya dia mau bangun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau bangun, Mistress Malfoy?" Dengan mata setengah tertutup, Draco masih bisa mengeluarkan seringai menggodanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku tidak akan mau bicara padamu selama satu bulan penuh," ancam wanita itu.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau sanggup tidak bicara padaku selama satu bulan penuh?" Goda Draco.

"Jangan menggodaku! Aku serius! Cepat bangun sana! Mom pasti sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan dibawah!" Wanita itu sudah berhenti menarik tangan Draco. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia sudah berkacak pinggang dan melotot pada Draco.

Draco terkekeh, "Oke. Oke. Baiklah. Aku bangun sekarang, Hermione. Kau ini memang tidak bisa membiarkanku bersantai sedikit ya? Lagipula ini masih pagi. Kantor juga pasti masih sepi."

Hermione semakin melotot pada Draco. "Cara berpikir seperti itulah yang membuat pemerintahan kita tidak maju-maju tahu! Bagaimana pemerintahan kita bisa bagus kalau staf-staf kementriannya saja malas bekerja dan tidak disiplin!"

"Hei! Aku tidak malas. Aku hanya butuh istirahat tahu. Pekerjaanku sangat melelahkan," ujar Draco sambil mengambil bajunya dari lemari.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak minta cuti pada Harry?"

"Tidak bisa. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa mengajukan cuti saat ini. Harry bisa marah besar dan mengutuk kami jadi tikus jika kami berani mengajukan cuti. Pekerjaan sedang menumpuk dan membutuhkan banyak orang," jawab Draco.

"Well—mungkin kau bisa memintanya untuk mengutukmu jadi musang saja kalau begitu? Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka tikus dan menurutku setidaknya kau terlihat sangat lucu sebagai musang," kata Hermione dengan seringainya yang semakin mirip Draco.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan ngeri. "Jangan berani-berani kau mengajukan ide itu pada si Potter. Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar melakukannya. Memangnya kau mau tidur dengan musang?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin aku akan benar-benar meminta Harry melakukannya jika kau tidak segera masuk kamar mandi dan mandi!"

Draco ganti mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, sayang. Aku mandi sekarang. Apa kau tidak mau memandikanku?" Tanya Draco yang disambut dengan pelototan dari Hermione yang pipinya sudah memerah dan membuat Draco terkekeh puas.

.

.

"Kalian terlambat untuk sarapan. Seharusnya kita sarapan pukul tujuh tepat. Ini sudah pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh," kata Narcissa Malfoy di meja makan dengan gayanya yang angkuh tetapi tetap lembut.

"Maafkan kami, mom. Hampir saja aku bangung kesiangan tadi. Tapi untunglah ada Hermione yang membangunkanku," kata Draco sambil menatap Hermione dengan mesra.

"Ayo cepat duduk! Homer, bisakah kau menyiapkan sarapan sekarang?" Seru Narcissa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Homer—peri-rumah baru keluarga Malfoy—muncul sambil membawa nampan besar berisi makanan. Setelah menata makanan di meja, Homer membungkuk memberi hormat pada ketiga Malfoy dan menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Homer," ucap Hermione sebelum Homer menghilang. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka mempekerjakan peri-rumah, tetapi karena Malfoy Manor memang terlalu besar dan luas untuk dibersihkan sendiri, akhirnya Hermione menerima keputusan Narcissa untuk mempekerjakan Homer.

"Kau sudah membaca Daily Prophet pagi ini, Draco?" Tanya Narcissa pada putranya.

"Belum, mom. Aku belum sempat membaca koran apapun pagi ini. Ada berita apa?" Draco bertanya balik pada ibunya sambil menerima piring yang sudah berisi penuh makanan dari Hermione.

"Aku membaca tentang banyaknya pelahap maut yang kabur. Dan benarkah mereka mulai mengacau di dunia muggle? Sepertinya Azkaban tanpa dementor bukan lagi tempat yang mengerikan dan susah ditembus," ujar Narcissa.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Azkaban tanpa dementor, mom. Aku tidak suka dementor," jawab Draco. "dan soal pelahap maut yang kabur itu, ya, karena itulah kantorku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya kementrian sendiri mulai kalang-kabut menghadapi kaburnya para tahanan itu. Kemarin aku dan Potter berhasil menangkap dua pelahap maut yang baru saja melakukan pembunuhan terhadap satu keluarga muggle di pinggir kota London. Kami sudah membawanya kembali ke Azakaban. Entahlah apakah dia berhasil melarikan diri lagi hari ini atau tidak," tambah Draco dengan nada getir.

Kemudian tanpa suara lagi, ketiga Malfoy itu memulai sarapan mereka.

.

.

"Pagi, Hermione."

"Hei, Harry! Apa kabar?" Hermione tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sahabatnya itu mengunjungi ruang kerjanya.

"Baik-baik saja. James menghancurkan kebun kemarin dan dia nyaris membuat kucing Ginny tewas terjepit—sekarang kucing itu selalu lari setiap melihat James—, tapi—yah—aku baik-baik saja," jawab Harry sambil duduk di salah satu kursi didepan meja Hermione.

Hermione tertawa pelan. James Sirius Potter, putra pertama Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter baru saja menginjak umur satu tahun, tapi rupanya dia mewarisi kenakalan kakek dan kakek baptisnya—James Potter senior dan Sirius Black. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu, James junior mampu menghancurkan rumah sendiran.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri, Mione?" Tanya Harry.

"Baik. Sangat baik, Harry. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan," jawab Hermione.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu mertuamu?"

"Tumben kau juga menanyakan kabar mom, Harry?" Tanya Hermione sambil tertawa. "Dia baik-baik saja kok. Dia juga sangat baik padaku. Apa kau mau titip salam?"

"Err—tidak perlu, sepertinya. Yah, bagaimanapun ibu mertuamu itu pernah menyelamatkanku di hutan terlarang dulu, aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan jasanya. Dan maksudku adalah apakah dia masih bersedih atas kematian Mr. Malfoy tiga bulan yang lalu?" kata Harry.

"Well, kadang mom memang masih terlihat sedih, tapi dia sudah tampak jauh lebih baik sekarang. Sedangkan Draco sepertinya memang sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kehilangan ayahnya sejak dad di diagnosis menderita penyakit mematikan. Padahal dulu kupikir pengobatan di dunia sihir jauh lebih canggih daripada di dunia muggle dan para healer bisa menyembuhkan segala jeis penyakit," ujar Hermione.

"Yah, tetap saja ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan dengan sihir, Mione. Lalu apa kabarnya orangtuamu? Mr. Weas—maksudku dad—ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan ayahmu. Dad bahkan sudah membeli pena-bulu kilat seperti milik Rita Skeeter untuk mewawancarai ayahmu tentang muggle," tambah Harry sambil mengernyit jijik ketika menyebut nama Rita Skeeter.

Hermione tertawa. "Dad dan mum masih di Australia. Sepertinya mereka masih belum memiliki niat untuk mengunjungiku lagi di Inggris. Mereka seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja. Dan bagaimana kabar Mr dan Mrs. Weasley? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka sedang sangat bahagia dengan kabar kehamilan Lavender. Mrs. Weasley sendiri sudah sangat sibuk menceramahi Lavender tentang macam-macam etika ibu hamil," kekeh Harry. Hermione ikut tertawa kecil.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang membawamu mengunjungiku kemari, Mr. Potter?" Tanya Hermione.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengunjungi sahabatku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan ngobrol denganmu, Mione. Sudah dua hari ini kita tidak bertemu dan aku rindu padamu," kekeh Harry.

"Baru dua hari, Harry. Itu belum cukup lama, kan?" Kata Hermione.

"Yeah, mengingat saat dulu kita di Hogwarts, aku selalu bertemu denganmu setiap hari, tentu saja dua hari itu cukup lama." elak Harry. "yah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin melarikan diri sebentar dari pekerjaanku. Semua auror sedang disibukkan saat ini. Para mantan pelahap maut yang dulu kabur mulai muncul kembali dan membuat kekacauan.

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya dari Daily Prophet," kata Hermione sambil menunjuk Daily Prophet yang masih terbuka di atas mejanya. "kau harus berhati-hati, Harry. Bisa jadi mereka mengincarmu."

"Jangan khawatir, Mione. Kupikir alih-alih menyerangku, mereka justru akan melarikan diri jika melihatku datang dan mendekati mereka. Yah, mengingat akulah yang mengalahkan tuan mereka," gurau Harry.

"Dasar sombong!" Potong Hermione sambil tertawa. "bagaimana kabarnya Ginny?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini. Dia sering merasa pusing dan kadang muntah-muntah. Mungkin aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit," jawab Harry.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa mungkin dia hamil lagi?"

Pertanyaan Hermione sukses membuat Harry melongo. Pria bermata hijau itu menatap wajah Hermione yang tampak sedang menggodanya.

"Hei! Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu!" Seru Harry sambil melompat bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Kejutan," kata Hermione sambil nyengir.

"James akan punya adik? Mungkinkah? Oh—kupikir aku harus memikirkan satu nama lagi. Aku sudah menggunakan nama ayahku. Kalau anak ini perempuan, akan kuberi nama Lily. Tapi bagaimana kalau laki-laki?" Harry kini menyerocos sendiri sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan Hermione.

"Tenanglah, Harry. _Calm down_. Itukan belum tentu. Hanya tebakanku saja. Tenang dulu. Jangan sampai kau kecewa kalau ternyata Ginny hanya masuk angin biasa," ujar Hermione.

"Tidak. Tidak. Seingatku tebakanmu selalu benar dan aku sendiri yakin, Hermione. Aku yakin bahwa aku akan memiliki seorang Potter junior lagi!" Wajah Harry sudah berubah semakin cerah dan kemudian dia sudah memeluk Hermione erat sambil tertawa.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, Harry. Sakit tahu!" Hermione sedikit meringis.

"Kau memang sedang bahagia, Mr. Potter. Tapi bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu dari istriku?"

Suara dingin milik Draco Malfoy otomatis membuat Hermione dan Harry menoleh ke arah pintu. Disitu Draco Malfoy berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap sambil bersandar pada pintu.

"Aku mencari-cari atasanku yang dari tadi terus menerorku dan menyuruhku menulis berbagai macam laporan. Ketika akhirnya aku hendak mengumpulkan laporanku, ternyata aku justru menemukannya disini sedang memeluk istriku," Draco berkata dengan nada sarkastis-nya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya pada Harry.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Malfoy," Harry buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hermione. Sementara itu Hermione terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi? Mana laporanmu, anak buahku?" Canda Harry.

"Sudah kuletakkan diatas mejamu, boss," jawab Draco lengkap dengan seringainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hermione, sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum suamimu ini punya pikiran untuk mencincangku. Bye, Mione," Harry memeluk Hermione sekilas dan Draco pura-pura memukul Harry ketika pria berkacamata itu lewat sambil terkekeh.

"Ada apa, Draco? Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apakah aku tidak boleh mengunjungi istriku? Jadi hanya Potter saja yang boleh mengunjungimu?" Balas Draco pura-pura marah.

"Bukan begitu, Draco. Aku kan hanya bertanya," jawab Hermione dengan wajah cemberut yang justru membuat Draco tertawa. Menurutnya wajah Hermione saat cemberut seperti itu sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Oh ya, Hermione, sepertinya aku harus lembur lagi malam ini. Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri? Atau biar ku antar saja kau pulang dulu lalu aku bisa kembali kesini," kata Draco.

"Tidak perlu, Draco. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Kau bisa urus pekerjaanmu," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa mengantarmu, lagipula kita menggunakan floo—"

"Tidak, Draco," potong Hermione. "Kurasa aku juga mau mampir dulu ke rumah Ginny. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya dan kudengar dari Harry tadi sepertinya dia sedang kurang sehat. Aku akan kesana dan melihat apa yang bisa kukerjakan."

"Tapi bukan untuk menemui Potter lagi kan? Oh—akan kuikat dia di ruang kerjanya nanti sampai kau pergi dari rumahnya supaya dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dirumahnya," gurau Draco.

"Draco—" Hermione memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi.

Draco terkekeh sambil mengelus sayang rambut Hermione. Wanitanya itu masih menatapnya dengan sebal, tapi Draco hanya balas tersenyum.

"Kau juga membaca Daily Prophet rupanya? Kupikir kau membenci koran itu sejak tahun kelima kita di Hogwarts, tepatnya sejak koran itu memberitakan banyak hal jelek tentang Potter?" Tanya Draco sambil mengambil koran yang masih terbuka di meja Hermione.

"Dan darimana kau tahu aku dulu membenci koran itu di tahun kelima, Draco?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya bertanya.

"Aku melihat caramu membaca koran ini dulu. Dan itulah kesimpulanku," jawab Draco dengan entengnya sambil membalik halaman Daily Prophet.

"Jadi kau sudah memperhatikanku sejak tahun kelima? Aku merasa sangat tersanjung, Mr. Malfoy," goda Hermione.

"Kau memang wanita yang beruntung, love," ucap Draco sambil mengerling nakal pada Hermione.

"Lima pelahap maut lagi kabur. Dua pembunuhan terhadap muggle dan satu keluarga penyihir. Coba kulihat—ah—kelahiran-muggle lagi, eh? Sangat khas mereka. Sepertinya mereka cukup terang-terangan menunjukkan keberadaan mereka," cerocos Draco saat membaca artikel utama dari Daily Prophet.

"—beberapa penyihir yang diduga menjadi tersangka pembunuhan ternyata terkena kutukan imperius dan ada yang memorinya di modifikasi—" Draco masih meneruskan membaca.

"Kemarin aku juga menghadiri sidang seorang penyihir bernama Gregg Macaulay yang dituduh melakukan pembunuhan terhadap seorang penyihir kelahiran muggle, Anastasia Cole. Tapi aku tidak yakin atas pernyataan Macaulay. Dia memang mengakui sudah membunuh Mrs. Cole, tetapi suaranya membuatku tidak yakin dan mungkinkah ada pelahap maut dibalik pembunuhan itu? Apa mungkin Macaulay hanyalah korban fitnah?" Tambah Hermione.

Draco melipat korannya dan berpikir sejenak. "Bisa jadi. Mungkin saja para pelahap maut itu memodifikasi ingatan Macaulay atau mengendalikannya menggunakan kutukan Imperius. Yang aku tahu, memang akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi pembunuhan pada munggle dan penyihir kelahiran-muggle—"

Draco menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. "Kau harus berhati-hati, Mione. Mereka melakukan pembunuhan pada muggle dan penyihir kelahiran-muggle. Aku tidak mau suatu hal buruk terjadi padamu," kata Draco kini dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, Draco. Justru kau yang harus berhati-hati. Sebagai auror sudah tugasmu memerangi mereka kan? Jangan sampai kau terluka saat bertugas," balas Hermione sambil mengelus lembut pipi Draco.

"Aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat, sayang. Tapi kau tetap harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

"Begitu juga aku, Draco," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

A/N : Ini hanya prolog singkat. Maaf kalau menurut kalian ceritanya bertele-tele. Aku sudah membuat chapter selanjutnya, tapi aku ingin bertanya dulu, apakah menurut kalian fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau sebaiknya dihentikan saja?

Give me some review untuk koreksi. :)

Then, thanks buat semua pembaca FF Dramione Oneshoot terakhirku, **"The Wedding"**. Terlebih lagi buat yang review. Fic baru ini persembahan buat kalian. ;D


End file.
